


Quest for King's Landing

by Lovegood_Weasley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: Camelot, Characters Slightly AU, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Quest for Camelot - Freeform, knights of the round table - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegood_Weasley/pseuds/Lovegood_Weasley
Summary: Even before her father's tragic death, Arya Stark wanted to be a Knight of the Round Table in King's Landing. When Excalibur is stolen, Arya goes on a quest to find it and return it to King Robert and become a knight. On her way, she runs into many obstacles and makes new friends and enemies.Gendry Waters always wanted to be a knight as well. But when he was young, he was forced out of King's Landing in order to stay alive. He grew bitter towards the world and chose to stay away from it even as he grew stronger and wiser. Running into to Arya Stark may be the worst and the best thing that has ever happened to this hermit.Quest for Camelot/GOT Gendrya fic that no one asked for, but is to strong in my head to fight writing anymore.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I have had this idea running around in my head for a while. I couldn’t help noticing the similarities between Arya and the characters in the movie “Quest for Camelot,” so I finally sat down to re-watch the movie and to form a fic based off of it. I hope everyone enjoys it! This is my first fic in the GOT fandom, so it may be very AU for some characters due to that and due to me wanting to keep faithful to the movie. I have also just made Jon a full Stark because he is barely going to be in this fic, and it is much less confusing this way. Happy Reading.

**Prologue**

Eight-year-old Arya Stark is racing her pony to keep up with her older brothers, Jon and Robb as they try to outrace each other to their destination. Their horses are full grown, but that doesn’t stop Arya from pushing her little pony, Nymeria, into going as fast as possible to keep up. She almost catches them too, but then feels a grab and pull at the reins she is gripping. Looking over, furious, her face relaxes when she realizes it is her father, Ser Ned Stark, who is slowing her down, “Relax, my little knight. You will be able to keep up with your brothers soon enough. But pushing little Nymeria too soon could do great damage to her. You don’t want to do that now do you?”

Arya’s face crumpled with her father’s words, “Of course not, father. I just want…”

“I know. And soon you will!” Ned’s face draws closer to her’s as he begins to whisper, “My daughter is going to be the first female knight of the Round Table!” He looks around as if looking for intruders, “Just don’t tell your mother!”

With a quick poke to her ribs, Arya lets out a high-pitched squeal and a giggle, nodding furiously with her father’s words. That was their little secret. With nights after dinner spent, just the two of them, training in the woods. Arya _would be_ the first lady knight! She was certain of nothing else.

Their conversation ends as her mother, Sansa, and her two little brothers catch up with them. Trotting their horses towards the destination that the two oldest boys had already reached in their race to be first. Jon won. He almost always did. And with Robb’s face looking completely disgusted with the idea, Arya chose to break the tension the way she always did, “Father! Tell us how you became a knight!”

While her family groans good-naturedly around her, her father lets out a booming laugh, “Again, my little one?” With her quick and eager nod, Ned Stark could not refuse his youngest daughter, “Alright, everyone. Settle down.”

And as his family settles around him, Ned Stark can tell that Arya is not the only one eager to hear this tale again. And so he begins:

“Not so long ago, when Jon, Robb, and Sansa were are still very young, the land was very dark and treacherous. Brothers were fighting brothers. Fathers were fighting sons. Our land was in constant battle. But even still, hope reigned that the legend of a great sword which would choose a great king existed. This sword was called Excalibur. And in the rightful hands, it would bring peace and light back to the land. Men searched far and wide for this sword until a great sorceress named Melisandre led them to its location. It was embedded in stone. For only the true king could release it from its rocky encasement. Many men tried. Until one day, the day little Arya was born, my friend and I came upon it. My friend insisted that I try to pull the sword first, but I knew in my heart, that I was not meant to be king. So I pushed him forward, and he pulled the sword from the stone in one swift motion. Robert Baratheon; the one, true king! The kingdom rejoiced! And with King Robert being crowned, peace came to King’s Landing and all the surrounding land. This peace will forever hold as long as King Robert and his true descendants hold the crown.”

Ned finished his story, and smiled down at his children staring up at him with silent awe until Robb broke the silence, “I can’t wait to be a knight!”

“Me either!” Agreed Jon, a rare smile lighting his usually stoic face.

“Me…” Arya’s words cut off as she hears before she sees the knights galloping towards them. This was the reason they were here today. To say goodbye to their father as he left for King’s Landing with the other Knights of the Round Table due to a summons from King Robert. 

Ned smiled at his family as he reseated himself upon his steed, “You be good for your mother now! Don’t cause any trouble while I’m away!” His words loud as a started moving towards his fellow knights.

Arya, eager to follow, jumped on her pony and trotted after him, “Father! I’m coming with you!”

“Someday, my daughter! I will take you with me to King’s Landing someday. But for now you must stay and protect the family. Goodbye, my dear. I love you!” And with that, Ned Stark went galloping away followed by the rest of the knights.

Arya lest out a loud sigh, but smiles, “Someday I am going to be a Knight of the Round Table!”

This caused her siblings to laugh; all, but Jon, “Hogwash, Arya. You’re a girl! Girls don’t become knights! They marry knights!” Sansa says this last part with a damsel’s sigh.

“I will, too! I’m as good as any boy! If Robb and Jon can do it, so can I!” Her stubbornness echoes off the surrounding stone walls.

“Sure you are, little one. I’m sure you would be a great knight!” While Robb’s words were encouraging, his voice held a tone of condescension which made Arya shoot him a dark glare which only spurned her oldest brother to let out an amused laugh before he started galloping his horse homeward.

The rest of the family followed Robb’s lead, but Arya and Jon stayed behind. With an encouraging smile, Jon reaches over and pats her on the shoulder, “I think you’ll be a great knight! The best the kingdom has ever seen! And I know father believes it, too. Why else would he train you every night after dinner?” With Arya’s shocked look, Jon let out a chuckle, winked, and then started trotting after their family.

**King’s Landing: A few days later**

All the Knights of the Round Table gathering in King’s Landing is always a cause for celebration. It is a time of peace, so no one thinks to be worried when they gather, just overjoyed to be blessed with their presence.

The people all speculate what their arrival might mean. Maybe the harvest this year was even better than last year and they would be having a great celebration. Maybe one of the knight’s wives was expecting—a baby was always such a joy! Maybe Queen Cersei was pregnant again! Prince Joffrey was a horrible pain, but it was well-known that, while a true heir would continue their peace, it didn’t _have_ to be the firstborn. Melisandre said so! And the great sorceress is never wrong!

Whatever brought the knights here, no one was more desperate for information than Gendry Waters, the smith’s apprentice, for he was eager to be one of them one day. Training to be a smith was useful in strengthening his arms, and would be a great profession to have, but Gendry is certain he is meant for more than just life as a smith. He wants to save damsels in distress! Fight dragons! Sit at the Round Table with King Robert and the Knights of the Round Table! He is certain, if he trains hard enough, and the king or other knights saw he was good with a sword and shield, that he too may be one of them some day!

So as they move past him towards the castle’s entrance, Gendry does the best he can to look knightly with the wooden sword and shield he carved out during his downtime weeks ago. He would have forged them from steel, but his master said that only those who had money got the real stuff. And while he is the smith’s apprentice, his payment come in the form of room and board. Nothing to sniff at, but also nothing to buy real weapons with.

Most of the knights move on their way, ready to greet their king who stands waiting at the door. But Gendry stands straighter when he sees the King’s right-hand, Ser Ned Stark, coming towards him with a smile, “Your form is getting better, boy! Have you been standing side-face like I taught you?”

“Yes, Ser Ned! I have!” His eager smile reminds Ned so much of his little knight, Arya, waiting for him at home.

Ned nods, “Good. Keep up the good work and maybe someday you can be a future Knight of the Round Table!”

Gendry’s pride and smile grow by two-fold, “Yes, sir! I will! Thank you!” And with that, Ned turns and continues walking towards his king.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Round Table**

As Ser Ned and the other knights congregate towards the Round Table, Jaime Lannister—a dubious Knight of the Round Table, at best—slinks in to the room with quiet determination. He is not welcome amongst the knights, but was given the honor due to his twin’s marriage to King Robert. He is known for being selfish and cruel to the people on his land. He always wants more riches; more land. But King Robert runs the land fairly, giving resources to those who needed it the most.

As the other knights gather around the Round Table, each taking their designated places among the table that holds them all as equals, they are jovial and excited to hear of why their king has summoned them. They laugh and joke until King Robert clears his throat, “My friends! It is so great to see you all again at such a joyous time. I’m sure you are all curious as to why I’ve taken you away from your land and your families. I will try my best to make your time here short so that you may return to them at post haste.”

Before he can continue, Ser Jaime slams his shield down onto the table, “I believe it is to tell us of the great harvest we are having across the land. A harvest so great, I must insist again that my land be expanded. It only seems right as I am the queen’s brother.”

Ned’s infamous growl can be heard loud and clear, “The king has decided that land and riches only go to those in need! You are well supplied for as a Knight of the Round Table! The king’s decisions are final!”

“Well then maybe there is call for a new king!” Gasps and angry grunts are heard around the table. All disagree with Ser Jaime’s traitorous exclamation. However, Jaime continues his rant, “Perhaps I would be better suited for the job!”

Before chaos can erupt over his words, King Robert raises his hands and demands silence of his knights. Suspicion is gleaming in his and Ned’s eyes, “Why, Ser Jaime, would you want to dethrone your beloved sister. An action you know would happen if you were to dethrone me.”

Jaime’s smirk is cruel and sinister, “Would it? Or would it just give her more power?”

Ned’s anger cannot be held back, “Being a king is not about power! It is about creating peace and prosperity across your lands! The fact that you cannot see that proves you are not meant to be king! Especially of King’s Landing and all her lands! And I, for one, will not serve a false king.”

Rounds of “Here! Here” and “Neither will I!” can be heard around the table. King Robert’s true knights are all loyal to their king. Ned’s smile grows proud as he hears the voices of his fellow knight’s, “You will never be king, Ser Jaime. And it seems you do not even deserve your position at this table.”

“We’ll see about that!” And with those final words, Jaime quickly draws his sword and bounds across the Round Table towards King Robert.

All of the knights rise to protect their king, Ned being the quickest to attack his assailant. But Ser Jaime, while disloyal and cowardly, is also incredibly strong. With one fell swing of his arm, Ned Stark goes flying off the table and across the room. Other knights continue to attack Ser Jaime to protect their king, but they, too are disarmed and wounded.

Jaime makes it to the king, only for Robert to waiting for him with the great Excalibur! A mighty and magical sword which always protects the ones who are worthy of it. And no one is more worthy than King Robert who drew it out of the stone almost a decade prior. One defensive move against Jaime’s sword-strike, and Jaime is sent flying across the room.

While the knights chase after him in order to disarm and imprison him for treason, Jaime is quick to the door, locking the knights inside of the chamber as he makes his escape out of the castle. Not to be seen again for many years.

The knights and King Robert are facing a different tragedy now, where Ser Ned was thrown earlier in the fight, he lies still on the ground. His neck having been broken in the fight. Ser Ned, right hand and most loyal friend of King Robert, is dead.


	2. On My Father's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Years Later. Arya is bored and ready to become a Knight of the Round Table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I appreciate everyone's support! Please feel free to follow one or both of my Tumblr pages to get sneak peaks of future chapters. My Tumblr pages are: someone-elses-star and thescratchpaperchronicles.

**Chapter One: On My Father’s Wings**

_“And I can hear his heartbeat still…and I will do great things…on my father’s wings…”_

**12 Years Later**

The notice of her father’s murder by Ser Jaime left a hole and a certain coldness in the Stark family and across Winterfell. Catelyn Stark, once vibrant and kind, had become sallow and depressed. What once were her duties as woman of the household, were put on the young shoulders of her oldest daughter, Sansa.

While Sansa was only eight when her father passed, her mother’s mental departure gave her the duties of a woman. She had to run their grand household full of cooks, maids, and servants. But, above all, she had to make sure that her youngest siblings were taken care of. While this was an easier task with Bran and Rickon, young Arya grew more stubborn and rambunctious the years following their father’s death.

Arya took the loss of their father the hardest. It was to no surprise to anyone when moments after she heard the news she ran straight into the woods. When she emerged hours later, her family worried she would follow their mother’s imminent footsteps of depression. But when Arya came out of the trees her head was held high, and her face showed nothing but sheer determination.

It wouldn’t take any of them long to find out what was behind that determination. Arya made it quite clear when she took out her and their father’s hidden training equipment and put it out into the main courtyard. She was going to continue to train as a knight. She was going to avenge their father’s death if the current Knights of the Round Table couldn’t, and she was going to become a knight whether her family approved or not.

Her older brothers, Jon and Robb, got used to the idea quicker than the others. Especially Jon who had always known of her and her father’s nightly training sessions. And once they were on board, they began using the training equipment as well. Because if Arya was serious about becoming a knight, so were they. If anything, maybe they could avenge their father before Arya was old enough to leave home. Save her from the danger. _Maybe_.

Bran and Rickon seemed oblivious to it all. Or rather, they just didn’t know Arya any other way for most of their lives. She seemed to have always wanted to be a knight. Avenging their father was just a result of his murder—and being a knight seemed like the correct way for her to do it.

And so with the years Arya grew stronger and more skilled with a sword than even her brothers. The bales of hay never knew what hit them! And also with the years, Arya grew more beautiful. Long gone were the days when Sansa would call her “horse-faced.” She didn’t have the Tully looks, but that did not make her any less beautiful than her mother and sister.

But with that beauty came “responsibilities” that Arya was not willing to face. Responsibilities which Sansa pushed on her called “marriage” and “having babies.” Arya’s reply was always the same, “If you think marriage and babies are so great—why don’t you do it?”

Arya would instantly feel guilty for the look of sadness that crossed Sansa’s face was always so heartbreaking, “Because someone has to take care of Winterfell. Mother is….not well.”

This Arya knew. Their mother had not “been well” since their father’s death. Their love had been so great that, when their father died, their mother’s heart had died with him. And then she was not their mother anymore. Not even Lady Catelyn anymore. She simply existed. Floating around Winterfell, only surviving due to the servants Sansa had assigned to her care. And while no Stark child missed their father more than she did; no Stark child missed their mother more than Sansa did.

So with Sansa taking over as lady of the household, she also took on the role of mother to Arya, Bran, and Rickon. So much so that the Stark children had to ingrain in Rickon not to call Sansa, “Mommy.” Jon and Robb tried to help out as best as they could, but with their father’s death they had to take care of the lands while also making their mark in King’s Landing if they wished to be knighted.

And knighted they were. Eight years after their father’s death, Robb and Jon were both knighted as Knights of the Round Table. What an honor it was! Arya, while jealous they got to be knights much sooner and with more ease than she would have in the future, was very proud of her older brothers. Maybe, just maybe, they could avenge their father before she was knighted. Then she could find new and exciting adventures when she became a knight!

Four years passed, however, and Jon and Robb had no luck with tracking down Jaime Lannister. He had escaped without a trace. Only to be spotted once, one week after his escape, retrieving Cersei and Joffrey from the castle dungeons. The witnesses even swore that they saw him riding a griffin!

At eighteen, Arya is more than ready to leave Winterfell and become a knight as well. She is ready to join Robb and Jon in their search for the Lannister’s. And once that is done, she would surely be knighted for her brave efforts! She could then explore the kingdom with her brothers at her side. Serving the great King Robert and his true descendants until she could no longer hold up a sword. That is the life she wants.

But at eighteen, Arya seems no closer to this goal than when she was eight. She is better trained—yes, but Sansa’s mothering and the taking care of Winterfell leaves Arya far more burdened than she wishes.

Currently, Arya is doing some of that “taking care of Winterfell” which befell her heavily when her older brothers departed to King’s Landing. While they have people to do most of the heavy work—many had moved on when Ned had been killed. Money became tighter, and they had families to take care of as well. And while King Robert made sure that they would want for nothing—and Jon and Robb sent money home—until Jon or Robb took to being Lord of Winterfell, the land and it’s people would just barely get by.

With that, Arya makes sure that she takes care and manages the outdoor duties while Sansa manages the inside duties. It works. And until Bran is ready to take over her duties, Arya is forced to stay in Winterfell. This is a thought which embitters Arya to her beloved home, but more so to her bed-bound mother who fell apart rather spectacularly after her husband’s death.

Arya heaves a large sigh as she pours feed into the horse troughs. Nymeria seems to whinny in empathy at her mistress’s distress, “Someday, Nymeria. Someday _soon_! We are going to leave Winterfell and go on great adventures. Just you and me!” Arya smirks as Nymeria nudges her with her snout, “Well, maybe a couple other knights can join us.”

“ARYA! Arya! Where are you?!” Sansa’s voice carries out a castle window and across the courtyard.

“And when we leave, Nymeria, we’ll never have to hear Sansa yell at us again!” Nymeria snorts in response with a shake of her large head.

“Arya!” Sansa’s voice strains with annoyance, “Come inside at once! I have to fit you for a new dress!”

Arya grunts, but moves away and heads across the courtyard, “I’m _COMING_!”

Arya heaves another big sigh. _Someday._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Arya’s bedroom**

“Stand still, Arya!” Sansa’s annoyance only seemed to have increased as Arya made her way slowly to her quarters to be fitted for whatever gods-awful dress had been concocted for her this time. “It’s like you want me to stick you with my needle!”

Arya jerks her body from Sansa again, “You poke me with your needle, and I will poke you with my Needle!”

Sansa sighs with exasperation, “No you won’t! And besides, this wouldn’t be an issue if you would just stop moving around! The quicker you stop moving, the quicker you can take the dress off and leave.”

Arya freezes at her sister’s words, “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Arya’s smug smirk sends Sansa into another round of tuts and exasperated sighs, “Why couldn’t I have been an only daughter?”

“I ask myself that every day.” Arya’s voice is almost sing-song now, and Sansa isn’t sure which of Arya’s attitudes she prefers.

Trying a new approach Sansa replies, “You know, you really are going to look beautiful in this dress, sister. And it’s white! So it could even double for….I don’t know….a wedding dress, maybe?”

Arya’s responding glare proves to Sansa that her new approach is an utter failure. She should have known better. Arya is not the marrying kind. But the Stark’s _need_ new family ties. _Need_ the resources a good family-in-law could provide. Winterfell isn’t destitute, but good marriages are key for any land to be successful. And as of yet, no Stark child has become engaged; much less _married_.

It is times like these that Sansa really feels as if she has failed in taking on her mother’s roles as Lady of Winterfell. But she has no other choice! If not her, who? Taking care of a home was not a job for her older brothers, and they needed each other to take care of the land when they were forced to start so young.

Sansa wants to marry. Though growing up quickly due to her mother’s departure from reality had made her lose the last of her naivete, Sansa still has remnants of romantic dreams of finding true love, getting married, and having babies. She wants to be a mother to her _own_ children, not to her younger siblings. And she would gladly let Arya run away to become a knight if she didn’t so desperately need her in Winterfell.

Sansa and Arya are both jarred from their inner thoughts when echoing horns ring out. Both girls let out a gasp, but Arya’s is more excited than Sansa wishes, “Excalibur has been stolen!”

Arya tears away from Sansa’s needlework, “Someone has to go retrieve it! This is my chance!”

“Your chance at what exactly, Arya Lyanna Stark?” Sansa mothers.

“My chance to become a knight, of course! They would never deny me when I bring back Excalibur to King Robert! They would knight me before the end of the day!”

“That is not something that is going to happen, Arya,” Sansa’s patience is thin, “You are a young woman. A young woman who is desperately needed by her family and the people of Winterfell.”

Arya is torn between anger and resignation. She knows her family and Winterfell need her to keep running smoothly. But….it doesn’t matter she supposes, Sansa is right. She is needed here. Someone else will have to go after Excalibur. But that doesn’t mean she has to stick around for Sansa’s speech. So with an frustrated huff, Arya tears away her new dress, quickly pulls on pants and a tunic, and runs out of her room and out of towards the godswood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Around the same time in King’s Landing**

King Robert’s voice booms across the Round Table, “It’s been twelve years since Ser Ned’s death. And while we mourn our great friend and ally’s death, King’s Landing and its surrounding lands still prosper! For this, we must give thanks to the gods!”

Shouts of agreement echo throughout the room, along with echoes of pats on the backs of Ned’s two oldest sons, Jon and Robb. Both of whom nod in thanks, but must force smiles on their faces at the sudden mention of their deceased father.

“If any good was brought from the tragic loss of our dear, Ser Ned, it was that the treachery of the Lannister’s was revealed! And as horrifying as it was to find that my wife was not only a part of the plan to dethrone me, but also that Joffrey was not my trueborn son, it can only get better from here! They have been banished, and if they are to return or be found, they will have justice thrust upon them!”

Fists pound all around the table, Jon and Robb’s the loudest among them. It is always difficult to be reminded that the Lannister’s have yet to be found. But even more difficult for all is to face the idea that with Joffrey’s true father revealed, King Robert now has no true descendants to pass Excalibur onto. What can this mean for King’s Landing? Especially when King Robert is now too cautious to remarry after what Cersei had done to him.

But Melisandre just gives a small smile and a short response whenever someone asks of her visions of King’s Landing’s future, “Excalibur will find a new wielder when the time comes.”

Whispers of what this could mean circulates constantly throughout the kingdom. Does this mean that King Robert had a true descendant? A trueborn son or daughter to succeed him? Or will Excalibur move on to a different person? Another who is just as worthy—or more so—than King Robert? The questions run on and on, but Melisandre continues only to smile and go about her day. The truth will be revealed soon enough she knows. 

King Robert moves to continue with the day’s proceedings when a loud crash through the skylight above sounds, and shards of glass rain down upon the king and his knights. Before any of them can react, a large griffin flies towards King Robert and snatches Excalibur off the back of his chair. The knights scramble out the doors and towards their horses to chase after the beast. However, they quickly lose sight of him as he flies into the looming storm clouds.

“Sound the horns!” Shouts Robb, “Excalibur has been stolen! Sound the horns!” The last of his words are drowned out with the first sounding of the horns. If the knights cannot find Excalibur, they need the whole land to know that they are in danger. For without Excalibur in King Robert’s hands, their peaceful land is bound to return to chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming! They really inspire me to write! I'm going to try to give you guys weekly updates, but as summer wraps up that may be a little more difficult. Don't forget to follow my Tumblr pages for chapter sneak peaks!


	3. A Lannister's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excalibur is stolen. The kingdom is in panic! And a Lannister returns....just maybe not the one you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback! Please make sure that you keep leaving comments because they seriously keep me motivated! Also, keep looking out for sneak peaks of the chapters! I usually release a sneak peak of the next chapter and day or two before I release the chapter! You can see those sneak peaks on one or both of my Tumblr pages: thescratchpaperschronicles or someone-elses-star. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 2: A Lannister’s Return**

_“Let's go back to war and violence…I'm so bored with peace and silence…Nights of evil filled with fear…Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun…”_

Melisandre stands at the window of the highest tower of the castle. The horns have sounded and spread across the land so that all the people know that Excalibur has gone missing. An event that has never happened since the sword was taken from its stony encasement over more than twenty years ago. Melisandre is the only one not frantic in the search for Excalibur. She knows it will be returned. And with its return, a new era will be started for King’s Landing.

A silver-winged bird flies towards Melisandre and perches on the ledge of her window, “Hello my old friend. Excalibur has been stolen as I’m sure you know. Please, follow that griffin quickly and keep the sword safe. Watch out for its saviors as well. You already know one of them, of course. But the other one will be a young woman. Arya of House Stark. Keep her and the young man safe at all costs! Go!”

And with those quick words, the silver-winged falcon flies out into the night, catching up quickly to the feathered thief. When the giant beast sees its pursuer, it turns to fight the little bird. The silver-wings flash in the griffin’s eyes as a great bolt of lightning brightens the sky. And while the griffin is distracted by the flash, the silver-winged bird scrapes its sharp talons against the griffin’s arm which is holding Excalibur.

With a great roar, the sword falls from the griffin’s grasp. Free-falling quickly, the griffin does its best to follow the sword, but is soon entangles in thorny vines as the Excalibur falls into the Dark Forest. A forest known for its many nasty plants and creatures. It would be a fool’s errand to try and retrieve the sword now. And so the great beast, worried about his owner’s fury, reluctantly leaves the sword behind, and flies north towards Winterfell to carry the news of his defeat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Winterfell**

Arya storms out of the house, dedicated to leaving the walls of Winterfell and making a home in the nearby godswood. She makes it just out into the courtyard when she is surrounded by a bunch of loose chickens, “Ugh! Stupid chickens! I’m going to be stuck here forever because of you! And all the other ridiculous chores. Of course, before long Sansa will see fit to marry me off, and then what? I’ll have to tend home of some stupid lord and I’ll never become a knight!”

Arya kicks at the dirt by her feet, and the chickens scatter, but not due to her personal sandstorm, but because of the loud noise that accompanies her kick. A noise that she did not create, but created by a loud explosion at the front gates of Winterfell. After the noise hits, all Arya sees at first is dirt and red smoke. Then a bunch of men are shouting war cries and storming the courtyard.

Before Arya thinks to run, she hears a booming voice shout, “Grab the girl! That’s the youngest Stark girl. She’ll be good leverage against the oldest!” And with that, two goons grab her by each arm in vice grips. Arya, weaponless, is defenseless against her attackers, and is dragged towards her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the same time, Sansa hears the explosion outside of the house. She rushes downstairs to see what is the cause of the commotion; half thinking Arya has taken her temper tantrum a little too far. Before she can reach the front doors, they burst open and in scatters a bunch of men and…. _Joffrey Lannister_?

He is much bigger and stronger than he was the last time Sansa saw him. He came with his father—or rather King Robert—to visit Winterfell a few months before her father had died. Killed by Joffrey’s _real_ father. At the time, Sansa was convinced he was the most handsome boy she had ever met, and she dreamed of becoming the future queen of King’s Landing.

What stood before her now was definitely an older Joffrey, but of much bigger size than he could have naturally grown. He was monstrous! He barely looked _human_! Arms and legs the sizes of tree trunks, veins popping dramatically out across his skin. This was _not_ the boy that Sansa had fallen into puppy love with!

Joffrey’s smirk looks more like a sneer, “How about a little kiss? I hear you’re still unwed.” He reaches to grab her chin, but Sansa slaps away his hand.

“Impertinent pig!” She growls at his hulking form.

“So, that’s a no then? How rude! And after I came all this way to see you!” His sneer increases as he walks slowly towards his prey.

“What do you want?”

“What my parents wanted, of course! King’s Landing in ruins. The land at war. I’m so very bored with this atrocious peace.” The last word slides from his mouth with disgust. Joffrey grabs Ned’s old shield off the wall and throws it towards Sansa. She barely moves quick enough to get out of its way, “Knights dying. The world in chaos. Let’s just say, your nightmares are my fantasies.”

Sansa gasps in rage, “You’re mad!”

This statement makes Joffrey chuckle, “I’m so glad you noticed!” his right eye starts to twitch spasmodically, “I’ve been working at it for years!”

His own statement causes Joffrey to breakout in a maniacal laugh, “I want to bring back the days of darkness. No more chivalry and knights; no more acts of kindness. And, dear Sansa, you’re going to help me achieve my goal!”

“I would sooner die!”

“I think you’ll find you won’t be able to resist! Bring her in, boys!” And with that command, Arya is dragged in by the two minions who grabbed her out in the courtyard. Sansa lets out a desperate sob as she realizes Arya hadn’t escaped or hidden as she had originally hoped.

Arya is next thrown to the ground by her captors as Joffrey cackles at his brilliance. He knows Sansa would never let anything happen to her younger siblings; so much like her own children, “Don’t you dare harm her!” Sansa steps towards him, ready to attack him with her raised fists, but is held back by his other minions.

Arya, seeing her chance, goes for one of the minion’s weapons. She grabs a club out of the man’s belt. And with a swift movement she goes to attack Joffrey’s turned back. But before the contact is made, Joffrey turns and grabs the end of the club with a strong hand. Arya, self-trained in combat, is no threat to his hulking figure.

Joffrey glares at Arya, but speaks to Sansa, “Follow my plan and she and your brothers will not be harmed. Don’t, and watch me torture and kill them right in front of you and your people.”

Angry tears gather in Sansa’s eyes as she nods her understanding. With a smirk and a nod from Joffrey, his minions begin dragging Sansa and Arya out into the courtyard. The sisters instantly seeing a larger group of minions surrounding their staff, Bran, and Rickon.

Joffrey’s voice carries across the courtyard as he exits the doorway, “Years from now, no one will bother to recall your good King Robert because all of this land will be mine!” His minions laugh and cheer at their master’s words.

“I have a plan that includes you, my dear Sansa,” Joffrey runs a hand down Sansa’s cheek, but she jerks her head away to discontinue the contact, “You will lead me to King’s Landing! It was going to be your mother, but even I have heard of her…condition…in my dark corners of the world.”

Joffrey smirks as Sansa’s glare intensifies, and then continues his speech, “And what I’m there, I will claim all that is rightfully mine! We will take your carriages, where my men will all hide, and you’ll sit up front, so that the guards will open the gates of King’s Landing to us. And then—the war will commence!”

Joffrey’s eyes move across his mass of minions, “But as you can see my minions are not quite as monstrous as I. Thankfully, I learned quite a bit of dark magic these past twelve years. It, unfortunately, killed my sweet parents, but it has only made me stronger and more determined to complete their mission!”

Arya speaks from her place next to Sansa, “You really have gone mad!” Disgusted surprise moves across her face.

Joffrey ignores her words, and continues his monologue, “With this magic, you will now get the pleasure of seeing me create my more… _mechanical_ army!” Joffrey holds out a vial filled with green liquid up for all to see, “With this potion, watch as I turn your well into a great concoction of my own making!” He pours the vial into the well and a mass of green smoke shoots out. He then grabs one of his minions, a nearby ax, and throws both of them down into the well.

The well explodes with a blast of green flares, and then spits out the minion. The minion who now has _axes_ where his hands used to be. Arya and Sansa look on with horror, barely holding back their sounds of shock. They have never even seen _good_ magic before, let alone whatever evil spell Joffrey is performing.

“Behold! My first masterpiece!” He looks towards his minions, “Step up! Step up! Pick a weapon, and enter the well quickly! My spell will turn all of you poor meek bastards into the greatest army the land has ever seen!”

One by one his men pick weapons and enter the well. Each are then spit back out again as creatures of steel. Their arms and legs turned into weapons. The next is more ghastly than the last. Joffrey looks on with childish glee; so engaged in watching his creations emerge that he is ignorant of Sansa and Arya’s quiet conversation.

“Arya, they’re distracted now. Go to King’s Landing and warn King Robert of Joffrey’s plan!”

Arya shakes her head, even as she is backing away into the shadows, “I won’t leave you and the boys behind!”

“Arya! Joffrey will be in King’s Landing in three days! Take the main road. Get there before us!”

“But, Sansa…”

“Go now! Before they notice! Go! You’re our only hope!” Arya nods reluctantly, but sneaks out of a large crack in their wall’s foundation. Thank goodness they never got around to fixing it!

Arya takes off at a quick walk towards the barn to grab Nymeria as Joffrey continues to cackle and chant to his men, “Everything will be mine! Long live the House of Lannister!”

After all his minions have been reborn, Joffrey commands, “To the carriages! There is no time to waste!”

Arya almost makes it around the wall to the barn, when a huge griffin sweeps down to land on the wall’s edge. She makes quick steps to slam herself as close the wall as possible in hopes of not being seen. This becomes especially important when she hears Joffrey approaching the griffin, his voice booming.

“Ah! My great griffin. You had a good flight? Yes, now my plan is coming to a head! Now that you’ve brought me Excalibur!”

Arya hears a creaky voice, “Well…here is where we hit a grey area.”

“Excuse me?! You do not have the sword?!” Joffrey grabs the griffin’s feathers and roughly pulls it towards him.

“I was attacked! By a falcon!”

“What? My magnificent beast was brought down by a tiny pigeon?!”

“Not a pigeon! A falcon! With silver wings!” His screechy voice bemoans pathetically.

“Silver wings? Oh, _scary_! You stupid animal! Where is the sword now?!” His anger seems to shake the wall they are standing on, making Arya worry that she will fall over with the force.

“In a place of untold danger. The Dark Forest!” Arya can’t help but let out a surprised gasp. Excalibur is unguarded! That means she can retrieve it and bring it back to King Robert! With this news, Arya’s plan to take the main road quickly becomes a plan to find Excalibur in the Dark Forest. Plan in place, Arya quickly moves down the wall, and continues her mission to grab Nymeria and escape Winterfell.

Unnoticed by Joffrey of one of his prisoner’s escape, he continues questioning his pet, “Have I told you today how magnificently and totally worthless you are!” Joffrey then tears the feathers he was holding out of the griffin causing the beast to scream in agony, “Excalibur is key in my conquest of King’s Landing!”

While Joffrey begins to pace the wall in rage, he finally takes notices of Arya’s escape. Now, at least a mile outside of the wall, quickly moving farther away on horseback, “The girl! No!” He turns towards the courtyard and begins pointing towards his minions, “You! You! And you! Go! Bring her back!”

As the chosen minions run off, Joffrey grabs his griffin again, “And you! You are going to lead me towards _exactly_ where you dropped Excalibur!”

Sansa, now knowing that her sister is galloping towards King’s Landing, sends a prayer to any of the gods that will listen. _Please watch over my sister! I beg of you! Keep her safe!_ In the end, Sansa isn’t quite sure if she is praying to her gods, or speaking to her late father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Gendry was going to be in this chapter. I lied. I'm sorry. I really thought he would be, but it didn't work out yet time-wise. Definitely next chapter our two lovers will meet! PROMISE! PINKY SWEAR! Please still leave reviews and kudos even though you probably hate me now! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, of course, anything that you recognize belongs to either GOT or Quest for Camelot.


	4. I Stand Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya attempts to escape Joffrey's minions and find Excalibur. A mysterious man does his best to escape her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, and your continued support so far! I’m having so much fun writing this fic, and it is so nice to see that other people seem to be enjoying it as well! Reminder that anything you recognize does not belong to me. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 3: I Stand Alone**

_“I’ve seen your world with these very eyes…I’ve felt all the pain…heard all the lies…”_

Arya continues to frantically gallop away from Winterfell. She pushes Nymeria harder when she looks behind her and sees three of Joffrey’s minions chasing after her. When she and Nymeria approach a road sign with ‘King’s Landing’ pointing one way, and ‘Dark Forest’ point the other way, she makes the quick decision to go towards the Dark Forest and execute her new plan of finding Excalibur and returning it to King Robert. She is convinced that if she returns it, she’ll be knighted instantly. _How horrible can the Dark Forest be anyways?_

The soldiers are close behind her, and the Dark Forest still looms about a mile out of her reach. Between her and the forest are fallen trees and creek beds. She maneuvers Nymeria over and around all her obstacles, slowing her down, and her assailants right on her tail. She and Nymeria just make it to the forest’s edge when a creature howls deep within the forest and spooks Nymeria. Frightened, Nymeria bucks Arya off her back and runs quickly away from the creepy branches.

“Nymeria!” Arya knows she doesn’t have time to go after her, and with Joffrey’s minions closing in, she leaves Nymeria to fend for herself. _She knows the way home. All good horses do._

Arya forces her way through low-hanging branches as they scratch her bared skin. She hears the metal figures crashing through the forest behind her, so she quickens her speed as much as she can. Around her, strange plants and animals peek up from their homes. Arya _swears_ she sees a plant with dozens of eyes, but cannot be sure due to her hastened speed.

She hears a crash behind her, and looks to see the metaled minions gaining on her. Distracted by the sight, Arya doesn’t look where she’s going. Suddenly, she is falling off a small cliff. Before she can think to scream, she lands into a small pond about ten feet below. Arya looks above to the looming cliff, and smiles when she sees that she seems to have lost her assailants. _Good thing I didn’t scream._

She slumps her shoulders in relief only to realize that her head and arms are tangled in some sort of net. She is struggling to free herself when she hears a shout to her left, “HEY!”

Arya looks up and is shocked to see a young man, perhaps around Jon and Robb’s age, standing at the edge of the pond. His face is shadowed by the trees around him, but from what Arya can see, he is quite handsome as well, “That’s my net!”

Before Arya can respond, or even analyze her thoughts on his physique, Joffrey’s goons jump from the overhead cliff and down into the pond beside her. The man and Arya freeze their movements. Arya jumps slightly in surprise when she hears him whisper, “They found me.” Arya is confused at his words, and how he seems to have read her mind, but can’t question them because the soldiers move in for the attack before the words form in her brain and reach her lips.

One of the creatures throws an ax towards the man’s head, but the man quickly swats it away with a massive Warhammer. A silver-winged falcon distracts the minions by striking with its talons, and the man attacks them with his hammer. He hits one of them, hard, in the chest, sending it flying towards a nearby stump. Arya gasps when she sees the stump open up its mouth and swallow the metallic figure whole. It lets out a loud belch in satisfaction.

Arya turns back towards the fight just in enough time to see the other two minions go in to attack the man. She moves to warn him, but the man catches his hammer on a vine behind him, pulls, and the pond whirlpools, sucking the two remaining creatures under its surface.

Arya is finally able to vocalize as the fight ends, “That was incredible!” She stares enamored with both the man and his skills. She doesn’t look away from him as she untangles herself from the fishing net and throws it towards his feet. “How you smashed those creatures! You’re amazing! You’re…not even listening to me…”

Arya raises her brow towards the mysterious man as he looks furiously down at his destroyed net, “ _Great_! It took me six weeks to finish this net!”

Arya gapes at him, “Net?! You saved my life! _Thank_ _you_!”

The man throws the destroyed net back into the water, giving it up for gone, “Well…anyone can make a mistake.” His words hold a tone of condescension with a lilt of teasing.

Arya’s thankful mood turns angry, “Ahhh! I get it! This is where King Robert sends his unfunny jesters, right?”

The man laughs at her sarcastically, “And now I’ll thank _you_!”

Arya’s anger switches to confusion at his words, “For what?”

“For reminding me why I’m a hermit! Good _day_!” He states walking out of the pond and towards a nearby path.

Arya trails him, “But wait….what’s your name?”

Annoyed, the man grunts over his shoulder, “It’s Gendry.”

“I’m Arya!” She slightly shouts as she catches up to him, “Gendry? Why won’t you look at me while I’m talking to you?” She is not used to being ignored when she speaks. Even when she speaks of weapons with Sansa, her sister has the decency to look at her.

“Oh, my _apologies_ , milady. How very _rude_ of me!” Gendry’s tone drips with sarcasm as he continues walking away from her eager figure.

Arya grunts in frustration at what he calls her, but continues after him. Gendry, she notices, is meanwhile being stopped by a falcon flying low around his head.

“Not now! Go away!”

“Hey look!” Arya gasps, “Your falcon has silver wings!”

“No kidding.” His voice is switching quickly from sarcasm to annoyance, and Arya realizes she has accidently offended him again.

“No, I’m sorry! It just….my father told me that it means that your bird knows where Excalibur is!” Her voice is gentle and consoling in a way that Sansa had taught her, and always hoped she would use.

“Sure he does! It’s in King’s Landing! You know—big castle; lots of flags!” His voice is airy and nonchalant as he continues walking away from her again.

“No! It’s somewhere in the forest! Joffrey has stolen it and he’s taken my family hostage! That’s why I’m here!” She shouts the last part as he moves further away. She continues after him quickly, “I must find the sword and return it to King Robert or King’s Landing and my family are doomed!”

Gendry stops his movements, as he is suddenly very intrigued by her words. His falcon continues circling and chirping nearby. He lifts up his left arm for the bird to perch. The bird continues to chirp loudly, and Gendry nods and “mhmm’s” in understanding to the bird’s secret language.

“Excalibur _is_ here? _Right_! We’re going after it!”

“Great!” Arya states with exuberance; her body teeming with excitement.

“Not _you_! Me and the falcon! We work alone!” His tone is amused at her antics. He holds his hammer to her chest to stop her progress towards him.

“Well, I see no reason why I can’t come along!” She pushes his hammer away from her chest. Arya is frustrated to find that it takes both of her hands, and when the hammer moves away from her she’s not completely certain that she was the one to move it.

“Because you know nothing of the Dark Forest, milady.” He gives her a mocking bow and turns on his heal away from her as he continues on his journey. Gendry hears her continue after him with a furious huff, so he continues his explanation before she can speak again.

“I know the sound of each rock and stone,” He taps his hammer on the stone he stands on, “And I embrace what others fear.” The stone he is standing on begins to rise much to Arya’s astonishment.

“You are not to roam in this forgotten place, just the likes of me are welcome here.” To his amusement and frustration, he sees Arya jump and grab the ledge of the ascending stone tower.

The stone halts after a few moments, and Gendry jumps onto a nearby, grassy knoll. He continues walking, but he can hear Arya panting with the struggle of climbing the stone and jumping to follow him. _Good…maybe she’ll tire and turn back._

He continues his monologue as she continues to follow his progress, “Everything breathes. And I know each breath. For me it means life, for others it’s death.” He raises his hammer to clear his path of a small waterfall in front of him, “It’s perfectly balanced; perfectly planned. More than enough for _this_ man!”

Arya tries to follow through the cleared path of the waterfall, but it falls on her head, soaking her through, when she is in the middle of the cascading water. Her irritated moan makes Gendry laugh as he looks quickly over his shoulder towards her drenched form.

With a smirk he continues speaking as he walks on, “Like every tree stands on its own,” He pats the trunk of a tree he is walking past, “I stand _alone_.”

Gendry lets a thick moving vine scoop him up and pull him forward and releasing him multiple feet in front of him, “I share my world with no one else.” He’s exhilarated as he enjoys the surroundings of the wild Dark Forest he has grown accustomed to over the years. The smile on his face is wide as the sun breaks through the trees and makes his eyes glow. He is far in front of Arya now as she continues to struggle through the part of the forest he jumped and flew through with seasoned skill.

The branches and stones move as she hastens after him, but she refuses to stop her pursuit. She climbs up the stone cliff where he is actually waiting for her. He stands proudly; one hand on his hammer, the other perched on his hip. A small smile on his face, “Haven’t given up yet, milady?”

She shakes her head with determination, and he laments, “Look, I’ve seem your world with these very eyes. Don’t come any closer to me! Don’t even try, milady! I’ve felt all the pain and heard all the lies.”

He walks away at a quicker pace hoping that she gives up her crazy ideas of joining him. He walks towards a small tarn, and leaps with ease up each of the ascending spouts of water it shoots out. The spouts carry him up to another cliff. He turns and shouts down to Arya who is still at the water’s edge, “But in my world there is _no_ compromise!”

Despite his strong words, she springs after him. In a far less graceful fashion, however, than he displayed just before. She tries her best to observe all the strange plants and creatures that Gendry seems to use strategically to get him where he wants to go. She can tell he knows this forest my heart, and is further intrigued by him. _How long has he been out here? Why is he out here? Was he banished by the king, or just self-banished? Who hurt him so much that he is determined to be alone? Was it a woman?_

Gendry thinks she may have finally given up when the giant twirling flower she grabs seems to take on a life of its own. Arya takes control of the wild flower at the last moment, however, and jumps on to the stony ledge where Gendry stands. Her hair is flying out of her braid, and her cheeks are flushed with exertion. _She’s breathtaking._

Gendry shakes his head, desperate to rid his mind of those kinds of thoughts towards his unwanted companion. His frustration more at himself than at her he barks, “What part of ‘I stand alone’ do you not _grasp_ , milady?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….what’d you guys think? Do you love my grumpy Gendry? I love him! And I’m so HAPPY he finally made his way into my fic! We’ll be moving on quite quickly I think from now on! Gendrya goodness is coming your way soon! Please review and leave kudos! It keeps me motivated!


	5. The Girl and the Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya causes Gendry a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kind comments and kudos! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! This starts right where the last chapter left off. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 4: The Girl and the Hermit**

**“Oh well, what’s life without a few dragons?” –Ron Weasley, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_**

Arya was not deterred, “I stand alone too ya know! S _tupid, bull-headed hermit!_ ” She whispers the last sentence violently under her breath. Just because she’s impressed by his skill, and knows she needs him for this journey (and he has a smile that makes her heart race, embarrassingly) does _not_ mean that she has to particularly _like_ him.

The silver-winged falcon lands on Arya’s right shoulder and begins nuzzling her face. Gendry lets out a betrayed sputter, “Traitor!” But the falcon continues to cuddle into Arya’s cheek as she smiles as the bird welcomingly.

“I just need your help this _once_.” She ignores his annoyed glare as she runs her hand down the falcon’s back. “You’ll be rid of me after that. I promise.”

Gendry rolls his eyes towards the heavens. He knows she’s going to be trouble. Either she’ll get him killed, get herself killed, or he’ll do something really stupid like fall in love with her. _Death seems like the best alternative, really._

“Oh alright! Fine! But don’t give me any trouble!” As he says it, he knows trouble is exactly what’s coming his way. Especially with how freely she flashes those smiles around. _I’m doomed._

Gendry turns and walks off, and Arya excitedly catches up with him as the silver-winged falcon takes flight from her shoulder. In her excitement, Arya skips ahead of Gendry; thrilled for her skilled companion and their adventure ahead. She almost prances as she explores her strange surroundings. She runs her hands along some overhanging pods as she walks below them. She doesn’t notice, however, that the pods open at her touch, gushing purple goo on Gendry’s head as he walks behind her.

“ _Ugh_! It’s a fine mess you’ve gotten us into, bird!” He angrily grumbles to the nearby bird; only receiving a happy chirp in reply.

Arya’s voice echoes in front of him joyfully, “Hey! This isn’t so bad!”

Meanwhile, Gendry is avoiding the mess she is unwittingly creating as she touches more plant life with her hands and feet. Gendry has to quickly hammer the ground when Arya steps on an angry patch of grass that starts to growl as it emerges from the ground Arya just left behind.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss! I’ve had a harder time collecting eggs and mucking stalls!” Gendry grunts as he continues beating away magical vines and the other angry creatures Arya disturbs in her jolly jaunt across the forest floor.

“Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! With a capital “T”!” Gendry growls at her back. Arya, however, continues to hike and climb in front of Gendry; clueless to the difficulty she is causing him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Miles behind them in the Dark Forest**

The whirlpool pond that previously swallowed Arya and Gendry’s attackers spits out Joffrey’s minions. They growl and grunt in obvious discomfort and annoyance. They hear their master’s call above them, so they grapple up the hill and towards his booming voice.

“You wretched, mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!” Joffrey growls as he grabs the griffin by the feathers at its neck.

“It all looks so different from down her, sire!” Is its screechy reply.

The swallowed minions come crashing through the wooded area beyond. Joffrey points at the one with axes for hands, “You! Report!”

“The girl and the hermit are following the silver-winged falcon….It knows where Excalibur is!”

Joffrey grins maliciously as he cracks his large knuckles, “They’ll lead us right to it. We’re going after them!”

Joffrey marches on as his minions follow him with loud grunts and mechanical whirring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**King’s Landing—Around the same time**

King’s Landing is abuzz with commotion. While half the knights were sent in every direction to locate Excalibur, the other half stayed behind to protect King’s Landing and its people. Without Excalibur, chaos was imminent. What enemy might strike first in hopes of taking over King’s Landing? Or worse—send the whole land back into the times of darkness and tragedy.

Within the Round Table room, Robb is directing men pulling a large beam up towards the ceiling. They have to fix the repairs done to the ceiling as soon as possible. Protecting this room where King Robert and his trusted knights unite is of upmost importance, “Pull that beam higher, men! We must repair the damage!”

~*~

A few floors up in the west wing sits a weakened King Robert on the edge of his bed; Melisandre tending to his wounded arm and ribs, “Melisandre is there any news? Has anyone found Excalibur?”

“I’m afraid not,” she murmurs as she concentrates on wrapping a bandage around his broken and slashed ribs.

“Then I’ll go after it myself,” King Robert stands quickly to do just that, but stumbles as his head spins from the loss of blood and overall weakness from his injuries.

“No! You have to regain your strength, your grace.”

“Is there anything your magic can do?” King Robert relents as he sits back down heavily onto his bed.

“You must rely on the courage and strength of your people!” Melisandre smiles knowingly. Her visions have shown her all she needs to know, but little of it can be shared with the great king.

“There is something you’re not telling me. I do so hate it when you keep secrets.”

“I know. But all in good time. You know if I told you what I have seen, events would not play out as they are supposed to.”

“Yes,” King Robert sighs grumpily, “Can you at least tell me…will Excalibur be returned to me?”

Melisandre smiles, “Yes. Soon it will come back to you. In the greatest of ways.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Back in the Dark Forest**

Arya and Gendry break through the first mass of trees. Sunlight, however, does not find their skin. Instead, a heavy amount of dust hangs in the air. The surrounding land is more desert than anything else, and Arya finds herself surprised at how the large mass of land throughout the Dark Forest can have areas so vastly different from each other.

Gendry usually doesn’t venture this way, and slows down to take account of their surroundings. He sniffs the dirty air; trying to remember how he knows that putrid smell. His sniffing catches Arya’s attention.

“Are you catching a cold?” She asks, her words echoing around them.

“Shh!”

“What is it?” She whispers back.

Realization fills his face as his falcon chirps wildly to his left as it lands on a decaying stump, “We’re in Dragon Country.” His voice is low with awareness and tinged with dread.

“Oh….” Arya sniffs the air, trying desperately to gain the knowledge Gendry received from the air.

Geysers begin to erupt as they slowly make their way forward. As they approach a rocky ledge, Gendry guides them up what Arya believes is a weirdly shaped ladder, “Are you sure this is dragon country?” Gendry realizes with morbid hilarity that Arya does not notice they are climbing up a long-dead dragon’s spine.

“I mean…shouldn’t there be a sign or something?” Arya chuckles to herself, “It could say: Welcome to Dragon Country! We promise to eat you quickly!”

They continue to climb until they reach a higher valley atop the rocky cliff. It glows red from the surrounding lava that cascades down the rock walls and towards the land below, “You don’t think we’ll see any dragons…do you, Gendry?” Gendry can finally hear the fear that lightly fills her voice. But continues on without replying, knowing that his true words would be little comfort to her. He had to get them out of this area. _Quickly_.

Despite not receiving a reply, or maybe because of it, Arya continues to rant nervously; rambling her onslaught of thoughts aloud to Gendry as he walks quickly ahead of her, “Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or a pride?”

Gendry stops suddenly, holds out his arm to stop Arya, and whispers roughly, “Quiet!”

Arya stands stock still, “Do you hear something?” Arya’s whisper is frantic with concern. She hears the rocky walls crackling around them, and she wonders if Gendry fears a rockslide or worse—a dragon!

“No,” Gendry smirks over his should, “I just want you to be quiet.”

He turns away from her again, but chuckles when he hears her indignant huff. She scrambles after him, but is startled when a boulder falls and breaks into pieces right where she was about to step. She looks up towards the sky warily, but continues walking. Due to her lack of attention to the ground, however, she steps on a large, abandoned dragon egg. It break and green slime covers her foot.

“Eck! Eww!” She shakes her leg violently in hopes of ridding herself of the slime. Gendry, oblivious, continues on without her. Arya can hear him hmm-ing and ahh-ing in the distance as he knocks on the ground around him with his Warhammer. However, she continues to focus on her slimed foot. Because of this she does not notice when Gendry leaves her sight.

Suddenly, Arya hears the great roar of a dragon far off in the distance. She gasps in fear when she looks around to find Gendry gone, “Gendry!? Where are you?!” She shouts as a large dragon sweeps the sky above her.

She runs to hide from the great beast; certain it wants to make a meal out of her. It continues to roar and screech above her as she runs frantically for shelter. She loses sight of the dragon just as she reaches an old, broken dragon egg. Before she thinks of hiding in it, she is pulled in roughly by Gendry.

“Shh!” Gendry shushes at her shout of surprise.

Arya peaks out over the edge of the shell and gasps loudly when she sees a large shadow dance across the nearby rock wall, “Ah! Dragons!”

Gendry quickly turns to where she is looking. He sees the shadow, but before he can investigate further, they both hear a frightened male voice, “Where?! I don’t see any dragons!”

Arya and Gendry pivot towards the voices behind them only for Arya to suddenly scream at the strange sight before her. Her fright sends her flailing backwards out of her and Gendry’s hiding place; effectively breaking the rest of the dragon’s egg into thousands of shards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my faithful readers, another cliffhanger! But if I didn’t have cliffhangers there would never be a good place to stop and all you guys would have is a very, very long story! It’s better this way, I promise! Thanks so much for reading! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Who do you think the scared male voice is? What about the male scared her so much?


	6. A New Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya gain a new companion on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left reviews and kudos! I’m so happy you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I am! Now let’s find out who scared Arya so badly! This chapter picks up right where the previous one left off. Please note that I have changed the rating of this fic to mature for slightly sexual situations—which may become more graphic situations in later chapters. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 5: A New Companion**

_“Not all men were meant to dance with dragons.” –_ George R.R. Martin _, A Dance with Dragons_

“But…you’re dragons…” Arya stated in bemusement from her place on the ground about ten feet away; still not getting a true glimpse of the creature before her.

The voice from before answers, if only to its companion, “Oh, gods! Someone’s found our hiding place!”

A new, deeper voice replies, “Shut up, dunderhead! Let me handle this!” Its voice raises to shout towards Arya and Gendry from its hiding place, “We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry dragons! So go away before we _eat you_!” The second creature uses his stumpy hand to make strange shadows on the rock walls, “Rawr! Rawr!”

“Cheerio, Hot Pie!” pipes up the first voice, “Very clever! Let me have a go!” A skinnier hand pushes the fat one away, and starts making bunny ears across the wall.

“Oh great! A bunny! They’re probably shaking in their boots, now!” comes the sarcastic reply of the beefy companion as he strangles the skinnier hand down into their hiding place. There are sounds of the two wrestling and punching one another as they struggle for dominance.

Gendry approaches their broken shell cautiously, then taps on the side with his hammer. Two heads pop out of the shell as the skinnier of the two screeches, “Please, don’t hurt us!”

“And I thought you were ferocious dragons,” grumbles Gendry sardonically.

The chubbier head replies, “Well…not exactly. The real ferocious ones are those fire-breathing bullies out there!”

The skinnier one nods his head, “Yes, they’re always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around. I hate them!”

Gendry gets a better look at the creature in front of him as he steps closer to their shell. He raises a surprised brow as he prods the side of the creature with his hammer.

“Hey, easy with the hammer, buddy!” The chubby creature growls.

“What _are_ you?” is Gendry’s only reply.

“Well, frankly, we’re the reason cousins shouldn’t marry.” The skinny head replies.

Feeling safer, the beast steps out of its broken hiding place. Arya, now seeing the creature fully, herself, smiles awkwardly as she tries not to cringe at the sight before her. What she sees is a human-sized, dragon—with two heads!

The skinnier head takes notice of her stare, “Oh! Enchanté, Mademoiselle! I’m Lommy. And this _growth_ on my neck is Hot Pie.” Lommy glares disgruntledly down at Hot Pie at his left.

Hot Pie bows his head, and takes Arya’s hand, “But you can call me “Hottie,” for short.” He winks as he places a kiss on her captured hand. Arya sputters in amusement, while trying to tug her hand away from his scaly claws.

“Yeah, short on wit, manners, and charm. Everything _I_ hold dear!” Lommy replies stiffly. And Arya finds he reminds her of a lord of the kingdom.

“How about holding your breath?” Hot Pie shouts as he lets go of Arya’s hand in order to attempt to strangle Lommy’s long neck.

Gendry rolls his eyes as he begins to turn and walk away from the raucous pair, “Come on, Arya, let’s go.”

She turns to follow him, not wanting to risk losing sight of him again. Lommy and Hot Pie are torn from their fight with Gendry’s words.

“Hey, where are you going?” Hot Pie yells after them.

Arya is striding quickly to keep up with Gendry’s fast pace, but throws over her shoulder, “To save King’s Landing!”

Lommy cries in excitement, “King’s Landing?! The restaurants…the theaters…” he sighs dramatically.

Hot Pie picks up, “The waitresses….the actresses…”

“The dragons…” Lommy murmurs in his dreamy state as he catches a glimpse of one in the corner of his eye.

In realization, Hot Pie and Lommy scream simultaneously, “Dragons?!” They, including Arya and Gendry, hear the roar of the great beast that was stalking them before.

Before Gendry can react, Arya grabs his arm and pulls him into a run as the dragon roars and shoots fire. Lommy and Hot Pie move their two stumpy legs rapidly to try to catch-up as the fire licks their backside.

The scaled twosome soon catch up to Arya and Gendry, quickly surpassing them in their frantic fear. Arya sees them running towards a sickly green pond, “Wait! What is that?!”

Arya’s eyes widen as she realizes the pond is filled with acid, and that Lommy and Hot Pie are jumping across it using tiny pods that are scattered athwart the surface.

“Don’t worry! It’s perfectly safe!” Comes Lommy’s quick reply as he and Hot Pie finish their dangerous journey, and are safely on the other shore.

Arya and Gendry stand warily at the pond’s edge. Gendry lifts up a nearby stick and pokes it into the acid. He pulls it out quickly and watches as it catches fire and dissolves instantly, “ _Safe_?”

“Well…as long as you don’t touch it!” Hot Pie shouts across the pond.

Arya, seeing they have no time to argue as the hungry dragon nears, pulls at Gendry’s arm to encourage movement. She lets go and starts leaping at the pods Lommy and Hot Pie had previously used. She leaps frantically ahead of Gendry, getting to the other side quickly as Gendry struggles to get his lumbering form over the slippery, moving pods.

“Gendry! Hurry!” Arya shouts as she sees the dragon pick up speed towards them.

“You think this is easy, milady? Do you even _know_ how heavy this hammer is?”

The dragon sweeps towards Gendry, its legs catching the acid pond and making a huge wave which pushes Gendry and the pod he is on swiftly towards the shore. He lands roughly on his hands and knees, moving quickly forward to avoid an acidic wave. Arya helps him scramble to his feet and drags him towards Lommy and Hot Pie as the dragon struggles to remove itself from the acid.

However, its scales seem to keep it safe from harm, and it follows them quickly, spewing fire violently at their backs. The group is able to turn around a corner quickly and jump into a deep cavity before the dragon catches sight of them, and it flies over unsuspectingly.

As they are about to climb out, with the dragon flying from view, Hot Pie sees another creature flying through the smoke and dust towards them, “Great! _Another_ dragon?”

Arya frantically looks on as her vision clears, “That’s not a dragon—it’s a griffin!” Arya shouts as she recognizes the beast. Behind it, more figures come running towards them with weapons raised, “And Joffrey! They found us!”

Gendry takes on a fighting stance, realizing once again that Arya and he seem to have a common enemy. He shakes his head to clear those thoughts for now as he raises his Warhammer. How they share this enemy can be a discussion they have _if_ they survive this battle.

Lommy and Hot Pie have other plans, though, as they scramble into a small hole off to the side of the cavern, “Follow us! Down here!” They shout as they leap into the darkness beyond.

Gendry, Arya, and the silver-winged falcon follow suit with their attackers gaining on them. Joffrey and his minions move to follow, but are cornered by the dragon that was previously hunting the quartet. As the dragon goes in for the kill, Joffrey pulls back his meaty fist and slams it into the beast’s jaw.

Meanwhile, the four companions are hurtling down a steep tunnel. Arya and Gendry’s screams echo helplessly across the walls. After falling for a few minutes, Lommy and Hot Pie land first and go rolling away. They move swiftly to the side, so as to not be trampled by their oncoming friends.

Arya hits the ground hard as she shoots out of the tunnel. She moves slowly to her feet, barely turning towards the tunnel’s exit when Gendry shoots out and into her. His hard body lands squarely on top of her as his hammer goes hurtling out of his grasp.

They are both stunned as he lays on top of her. First from the impact, then from the intimacy of their two bodies pressed against each other from chest to toes. Their thoughts are rattled and hazy.

Arya barely notices the pain of the impact due to her focus being solely on Gendry’s warm body above her’s. She unconsciously shifts her body as his hand, seemingly without his consent, moves to brush her hair away from her face. The shift causes his hips to fall closer as her legs move apart, and Arya becomes aware of just how much Gendry’s body is enjoying their proximity.

Gendry’s mind is foggy as he stares, entranced, by Arya’s silver eyes. He can feel every inch of her, and he suddenly wonders how he could have made it through to this point in his life without ever feeling this closeness. _Is it Arya? Or is by body suddenly realizing it’s been wanting to fuck all this time?_ Arya shifts again and Gendry barely holds back a moan. _Both. Definitely both._

They both lean forward to make their connection more complete when they are interrupted by the distant roar of the dragon hundreds of feet above them. Gendry and Arya both blush as they jump apart and clamber to their feet. Their blushes only deepen as Hot Pie and Lommy come shuffling nearer to them, and they suddenly remember their new companions.

“Are…are you sure we’re safe down here?” Arya’s voice cracks and she’s not certain if it’s from fear of the dragon, or the intimate contact with Gendry.

“It’s a lot safer down here than it is up there!” Hot Pie replies gruffly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….what’d you guys think? I’m not super used to writing intimate scenes, so I was a bit nervous about this one. Not sure if I’ll add a more explicit one between Gendrya later on, but we’ll see. Please review and let me know what you guys thought!


	7. If I Didn't Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit more about Arya and Gendry's new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the reviews and kudos! I appreciate every single one! This chapter is a bit filler, but you’ll get more Hot Pie and Lommy comedic relief before more chaos goes down. This is also one of the first chapters where I’ve added a scene that goes away from the movie which was super exciting! This picks up right where the last chapter left off. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 6: If I Didn’t Have You**

_“Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!”_

****

Lommy nods his head in agreement, “Yeah, we know all the best escape routes, too!”

Hot Pie groans as he stretches his side of their body, “We’ve been dodging those bullies since we were 100 years old!”

Lommy sighs longingly, “Were we ever that young?”

“Of course we were you dunderhead!” Hot Pie jeers.

“I am not a dunderhead!” Lommy replies uprightly.

“Yes, you are!”

“No, I’m not!”

Gendry’s growl echoes across the cave walls, “With all that bickering, I’m surprised you haven’t fried each other yet!”

“Fried each other?” Lommy looks towards Gendry with remorse, “We can’t even simmer.” Lommy lets out a pathetic cough that sends a puff of smoke out of his mouth. Even that puff sizzles of pitifully.

“Yeah, you see unlike most dragons, he can’t breathe fire or fly.” Hot Pie scoffs, “Sad really.”

“Oh, excusez moi, Mr. Self-Denial, but _we_ cannot breathe fire or fly!”

“Only ‘cause you’re holding me back!” Hot Pie pokes Lommy hard in the neck, “If I didn’t have you I could do a lot of things!”

“Such as, lard butt?” Lommy tartly replies.

“Such as….well….well I’d be….rocking with the dinos! And swinging with the rhinos! I’d re-dragonize this cave in a minute!” Hot Pie waves around his chubby hand at their drab surroundings, “I would love this world without _you_ in it!”

“Well, how about if I didn’t have _you_? Oh, what I could be if there was only _me_!”

Arya breaks through their ridiculous fighting, “Stop bickering and get you’re act together you two! We have to keep moving!”

“Act?!” Lommy shouts dramatically, “Did someone say “act”? I can act! If only I had separate parts, my career would be the arts! I’d be the star of King’s Landing.” Lommy growls towards Hot Pie, “You’d be the half the world forgot, I assure you!”

“I should be so lucky! I’ve been stuck with you for the past 500 years!”

“Oh, dear, it’s learned to count!” Lommy laments sarcastically.

“If I could get me a fancy King’s Landing lawyer, I would’ve ditched you 400 years ago!”

Lommy gasps, “Listen here, Hot Pie, I didn’t come here to be insulted!”

Hot Pie smirks, “Oh yeah? Where do you usually go?”

“You’d be nothing without me! You’d be extinct—you’d cease to be!”

“I’m so tired of your nagging!”

“Well, I’m so tired of your bragging!”

The fight might have continued longer, but Arya, sick of their loud voices echoing all around her, clapped her hands together to gather their attention, “Alright, enough! We get it!” She turns to follow the cave’s tunnel, “Come on, Gendry!”

“You don’t need him, honey. Now you’ve got Hot Pie keeping an eye on you.” Hot Pie flirts as he and Lommy follow closely behind her.

Gendry rolls his eyes with a scoff as he and his silver-winged falcon follow suit. _I’m really going to enjoy being rid of those two._ He hears Arya laughing at something one of the dragons said. _Maybe I’ll keep her around though. If she wants._

After walking about a mile through the winding cave tunnels, the group exits into daylight. Gendry takes in a deep breath of fresh air and then breathes out a contented sigh, “Well, the good news is we are out of Dragon Country. The _better_ news is, this is where we say goodbye.”

Lommy whimpers, “But...you can’t leave us here! If we try to go back we’ll be banished, ostracized…. _exiled_.”

“Not to mention: kicked out.” Hot Pie grumbles as they begin to walk away with their head lowered in defeat.

“Why?” Arya’s voice peaks in curiosity.

“We just broke the dragon’s cardinal rule!” Hot Pie mumbles.

“What?” Lommy questions confused, “Never wear brown shoes with a blue tunic?”

“No, you moron! Never help a human.”

Arya looks at her new friends with concern creasing her forehead. Before she can reply, the silver-winged falcon circles and caws urgently at the group.

“Come on, Arya! We gotta make camp before dark.” Gendry breaks through her silent worrying.

“Camp?” Lommy questions incredulously. He can’t believe that they would think to camp in this desolate and creepy forest.

“Gendry, let’s take them with us.” Arya pleads. Gendry turns to fight her, desperate not to add another person…dragon… _whatever_ to their journey. But when he sees her eyes widen, and her teeth digging into her bottom lip worriedly, Gendry knows he’s a goner.

“Oh….alright….I suppose they can come along. But no more bickering!” He shouts the last part at the dragons who started happily jumping when he gave his consent.

Lommy raises an eyebrow, “How do you feel about singing? Or….what about interpretive dancing?”

Gendry sighs, already regretting his decision as he hastens away from the rowdy pair.

**Miles Behind in the Dark Forest**

Joffrey, the griffin, and the metallic minions gather around a huge fire pit. Over the fire is a huge slab of the dragon Joffrey defeated an hour ago. When Joffrey looked towards the sun falling towards the horizon, he knew that there was no use moving forward, at least not until he ate some of his kill.

Joffrey tears off a cooked piece of meat from the giant slab and groans, “I can’t believe I’m being reduced to chasing a little girl….a hermit…and a bloody pigeon!” Joffrey tosses his leftovers towards his griffin, “Find them all and report back to me!” His glare deepens as the griffin keeps chewing the dragon meat, “Did you _hear_ me?”

The griffin looks at Joffrey with guilt and swallows, “Sorry, master, my mouth was full!”

Joffrey sighs in anguish, “Typical! Of all the evil creatures in the land, I had to find the one with table manners!”

The griffin, finished with his meal and worried about being hit with one of his master’s great fists, flies off. Joffrey shouts at his retreating form, “And no mistakes this time, beast! Or I’ll have your head!”

Joffrey turns back to his chuckling minions. He looks over his small group and points to the smallest minion, “Hey, Useless, rendezvous with the carriages and tell them to press on. As soon as I have Excalibur we’ll join them. And then….the kingdom will be mine!” Joffrey chuckles dastardly as his left eye twitches manically.

**Miles Ahead in the Dark Forest**

Gendry leads the group at a far distance. He can hear Arya, Hot Pie, and Lommy chattering as he searches for a place for them to camp for the night. _Why did I let Arya convince me to bring them along? She was enough trouble on her own! Always touching wild plants, having Joffrey and his minions following her, smiling freely, laughing openly, biting her lip…making me want to bite her lip…Damn…I’m fucked._

Arya, completely unaware of Gendry’s internal struggle in front of her, tries her best to get know their new companions, “So…is it _often_ that a dragon is born with two heads?”

Hot Pie and Lommy shakes their heads simultaneously, but Lommy answers, “No. We’re the first as far as we can tell. That’s why the other dragons pick on us. That…and the no fire breathing and flying thing.”

Hot Pie joins in, “Yeah, honestly we’re happy to be coming with you. Even our dear old mom didn’t want us around. We embarrassed her. Could’ve killed us when we first hatched, but….well…I don’t really know why she didn’t.”

Lommy shrugged his shoulder, “Loneliness? Pop died soon after we hatched. Could’ve just wanted the company…embarrassment or not.”

Arya nods empathetically, “I know how that feels…My sister…she uh….I’m not quite what she wanted out of a younger sister.”

Hot Pie gapes at her, “But…you’re amazing!” Lommy nods rapidly in agreement, “And pretty! And smart! What could she ever find wrong with you?”

Arya gives a half-hearted smile, “I’m….not her? Not girly enough. I prefer pants and tunics over dresses. I want to be a knight not a lady. I….”

Lommy cuts her off, “No, Arya. All of that sounds more like her issues than your’s. Soon, you and Gendry are going to find Excalibur and save King’s Landing! Then you’ll be knighted for sure! And honored! Your sister will be groveling then!”

Arya laughs, “Well…I don’t know if I want groveling. She loves me…I know. I just…I just want to be free. And have her support that freedom. Ya know?”

Hot Pie and Lommy nod their heads. The trio stay quiet after that; keeping a companionable silence. Gendry trudges on ahead, poking his Warhammer into random pieces of ground. He tries to ignore the words he heard Arya say. _Could she want to be free with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed Hot Pie and Lommy’s interactions! I had such a good time writing their scenes! More action and adventure to come next chapter! Please don’t forget to leave reviews and kudos! They keep me motivated!


	8. To Become a Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya learns more about Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and kudos! I appreciate your words so much! I'm also so sorry for not posting a sneak peak this week. My whole writing schedule was thrown off, so I completely forgot! 
> 
> Also, from now on these chapters may not come on a weekly basis as I am beginning my student teaching. It is a major process that I want to focus all my efforts on for the next fifteen weeks. I’m going to try my best to update the story as much as I can throughout the next fifteen weeks, but if I don’t, please know that I will be coming back! Happy Reading!

**Chapter 7: To Become a Knight**

_“Knighthood lies above eternity; it doesn’t live off fame, but rather deeds.”_ \- **Dejan Stojanovic,** _[ **The Sun Watches the Sun**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/21452716)_

“I’m starving!” Hot Pie grumbles loudly, “All these heroics worked up my appetite!”

Lommy nods his head in agreement, “Yes….well, I could whip up a little something. Gotta start a fire first.” And with that Lommy and Hot Pie start lumbering around the nearby bushes in search of sticks.

Gendry ignores the two-headed beast as he prods the ground with his hammer, looking around at their new surroundings, “Here is where we stop.”

“Stop?” Arya questions with exasperation, “But what about Excalibur?”

Gendry scoffs, “No one travels through the Dark Forest at night. It would be suicidal.”

Arya places her hands firmly on her hips in defiance, “My father, Ser Ned, would have!”

Gendry turns to face Arya quickly, shock filling his face. In the distance, the pair can hear Hot Pie trying desperately to start a campfire.

Lommy’s voice is clear, “You know there’s nothing more pathetic than a flame-stunted dragon.” Lommy grabs the stick from Hot Pie’s hand and starts making an attempt. Smoke puffs out of the end of the stick.

“Hey, Lommy, you blew fire!” Lommy looks down in happy surprise, “No, no, my mistake. Just hot air.” Before another fight can break out between the brothers, the sticks they were using jump to life and run off into the forest. Lommy and Hot Pie look at each other in astonishment, and follow the sticks into the shrubbery.

Gendry and Arya continue to stare at each other as Gendry searches for the right words, “Arya…I…I must tell you. I knew your father.”

Arya’s mouth opens slightly in surprise, “You did?”

Gendry nods, takes a deep breath, and slumps onto a nearby stump, “I used to live in King’s Landing. I was the blacksmith’s apprentice. But I dreamt of becoming a knight! I would practice in the courtyard whenever I had a break. One day, your father saw me and offered his opinion on my stance. After that, every time your father was in King’s Landing, he would come by and help me train. Your father was the only one who truly believed I could one day become a knight. He taught me that a knight’s strength comes from his heart and his loyalty to the Oath of King’s Landing.”

Gendry’s head and voice lowered, “When he died, so did my dreams of becoming a knight.”

“And Joffrey…?” Gendry’s head shoots up in shock, “I saw the fear in your eyes. Heard what you said when his minions first appeared at the pond. You thought they were after you. Why?”

Gendry takes a deep breath, “After your father died, Melisandre came to me and said I wasn’t safe. That now that the Lannister’s had revealed their true colors, they would one day come after me.”

“But… _why_?” Arya’s face filled with desperate confusion.

“She didn’t tell me. She said her visions told her that I had to find out on my own.” Gendry shakes his head, “So she gave me her silver-winged falcon and supplies, and told me to hide in the Dark Forest until it was time. I thought she would come for me, but she never did. It’s been twelve years. I gave up hope after five.”

Arya looked sadly over at Gendry’s defeated frame, “Gendry…I lost hope when my father died, too. But I knew he would never want me to give up.” Arya goes up to Gendry and places a hand on his shoulder, “He wouldn’t want you to give up either. You’re as good as any knight in King’s Landing!”

Gendry’s eyes met her’s with hope lingering around the edges, “You really think so?”

Arya goes to answer, but is lost in the deep blue of his eyes. Eyes so _familiar_ …

The silver-winged falcon circles around their heads and they break apart blushing slightly. Gendry moves to set up their camp, spreading leaves on the forest floor.

“The falcon,” he nods up at his feathered friend, “taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you. And what can heal you.” Gendry picks a leaf off of a nearby purple bush and shows it to Arya, “With the falcon as my companion, I can survive anything.”

Gendry steps away from the bush, and walks towards the other end of their campsite and stops about five feet away from a large pod, “Look, I’ll show you.” Gendry lines up his body in front of the pod, “I take my position. Face my fears.” He prods open the pod and a vine-like creature uncurls outwards, “And hold my ground until the last possible moment.”

The silver-winged falcon caws, and Gendry moves abruptly to the side as the pod creature reaches out to attack. Gendry then hits the tip of the vine with his Warhammer. It squeals in pain and curls back into its pod.

Gendry faces Arya with a proud smile, “See? Simple. Now you try.”

Gendry passes over his hammer, and it weighs Arya’s arms down as she grips it with both hands. Thankfully, years of mucking stalls has strengthened her arms enough so that she can lift it, but just barely.

“All right. No problem!” Gendry, seeing her struggle a bit with the weight, moves behind her to steady her arms. His warms hands send shivers up her spine that Arya desperately tries to shake off without him noticing.

“Okay, take position.” Gendry instructs as he guides her arms up into position.

“Take position.” Arya mumbles to herself, eyes steady on her target.

“Face your fears.” Gendry’s voice blows across her neck.

“Face my fears.” Arya mumbles to herself, again, trying to focus on the pod as Gendry’s warmth leaves her as he steps back to give her room.

“And hold your ground until the last….possible…moment.”

Arya hefts the hammer up and prepares for the vine’s attack. She is certain she can do what Gendry just did despite her struggles with holding the Warhammer steady.

The vine suddenly shoots out, but Arya moves too soon which allows the vine to change direction and hit her squarely in the gut. The attacks sends her reeling back with a grunt, and straight into Gendry’s arms.

She straightens up within his grasp, her hands bracing herself lightly on his broad chest as he helps pull her up. He lets out a chuckle, “Well, you moved too soon, m’lady.”

Arya finds herself once again enraptured by his eyes. And it certainly is no help that his hands are resting firmly on her hips bringing her closer to his warmth.

“Uh-huh,” Is all the spellbound Arya can vocalize. Gendry’s own heart begins to race at her breathless sigh. At the sound, he tightens his grip on her, desperate to make their contact more complete.

Their scaled companions’ voices, however, break their trances once again.

“Behind your backs!” Lommy shouts as he and Hot Pie come lumbering towards them.

“Coming through!” Hot Pie rejoins as they walk between Arya and Gendry, spreading them further apart.

“Nice try, buddy,” Hot Pie mutters to Gendry as he nudges him with his elbow with a sly wink.

“I say, Arya,” Lommy squeaks, “Do you have a light? Our sticks seem to have wandered off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this was shorter than usual. It just seemed like the best place to leave off. The next chapter will begin back with Joffrey and his minions. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and leave kudos! It keeps me motivated!


	9. An Enemy's Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey, I’m homeeeee! Sorry it’s been so long my faithful readers. I have been longing to get back into writing for months now, but with student teaching and finding a job, life has been super stressful. But I have finally had the time to type up this next chapter! Hopefully, I will now be back to weekly updates until this fic is complete. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

“I ask you to judge me by the enemies I have made” – Franklin D. Roosevelt

Farther back, Joffrey reaches into the cinders of the fire at his camp, pulling out the embers and squeezing them tightly in his monstrous fist, “When I get my hands on that girl…”

His sentence runs off as he squeezes his fist tighter. His face taking on a twisted look of pleasure as the embers sizzle and burn his skin.

His minions look on in fascinated horror. Joffrey grins at their apparent fear. _Good. Fear will keep them compliant. Fear will keep them with me._

“When I was a boy, my mother used to comb her fingers through my hair, and whenever she hit a knot, I would cringe away from her grasp. In punishment, she would give me a sharp pinch to my neck. So sharp that the bruises would not fade for days,” Joffrey’s eyes turn black in the glow of the remaining fire light, “She would then tell me that pain is weakness, and the people you come across will always use your weaknesses against you. Friends and enemies alike. So you must take your weaknesses and crush them in your fists.”

The embers in his hands were all but burnt away, “Or, at the very least, hide them well enough, so others would believe they don’t exist.”

His memories of times long passed came to a halt as his bumbling griffin came tumbling down from the darkened sky, “I have found the girl, master.”

“And?” Joffrey growled and his servant flinched away.

“She has made more friends.”

“Friends?! What kind of friends could she meet out here?”

“A two-headed dragon has joined their journey. But there is more, my most illustrious master,” the griffin bows his head meekly.

“Well, what is it, you fool? Have they found Excalibur?”

“Not yet. They have settled down at the edge of the Forbidden Forest for tonight. For safety, you understand.”

“Good. Good. They’re cowards. That will work well in my favor. Anything else?”

“Well…master…you see…the hermit…”

“What about the idiot? A hermit can only lead the girl so far,” Joffrey scoffs.

“Well….I saw him training her,” the griffin continues despite another scoff and an eye-roll from his master, “And he has this great Warhammer. And I got a closer looksee, you see, and I…well I think…”

“Oh stop stuttering you great beast. What do you think….if you are even capable of such a task.”

“Well…I think that the hermit may be the true heir to King Robert. He looks just like him!”

“An heir? You mean a bastard? I knew that no good, so-called king could never have been faithful to my mother.”

One of Joffrey’s minions chuckled, “Wasn’t your true father your mother’s brother?” Joffrey’s sword went through him minions neck, removing its head from his body in one fell swoop. He glared at his other minions, challenging them to speak, but they all looked to the ground in hopes to become invisible from their evil master’s eyes.

“So…this bastard…”

“Well….you see…he’s older than you…and remember….King Robert had a wife before your mother…didn’t you know….lovely woman…died shortly after King Robert pulled Excalibur from the stone…”

“So…what of it?”

“Well…there were always rumors that she died in childbirth, or something of that sort. But King Robert always said it was the result of a horrible disease. Some magical one that even Melisandre couldn’t cure.”

“One that caused bleeding from the eyes? And the heart to fail?” Joffrey’s grin turned even more wickedly twisted.

“Well…yes, master. How did you know?”

Joffrey’s smirk could kill, “It was a specialty of my mothers. A spell which she only used on her greatest enemies. Enemies she wanted something from.”

“Master…? You think your mother killed the late queen to take her place?”

“Yes….I think that is exactly what she did. But the late bitch must of have a babe before that happened. And then someone must have hid the thing away, so that my mother wouldn’t get to it as well. Hmmm…..so King Robert has a true heir…..fascinating….that will make killing him all the much sweeter.”

Joffrey through the embers back into the fire pit, “Tell me, servant, do you think the hermit and the Stark girl have grown….close?”

“I…I don’t….”

“No matter. Those Stark's have always been soft-hearted. Loving anyone they consider “pack”,” Joffrey scoffs in distain, but then grins, “Which means that Stark girl may just have gained another weakness. Excellent.”

**The Next Morning**

Gendry’ falcon sweeps out of the forest, chirping with delight, and circling around the trio’s heads.

Gendry grins, “He’s found Excalibur!”

Arya lightens as she grabs Gendry’s hand, excitedly dragging them into the dark entrance. Trees and vines curl downward and intertwine above their heads. Arya stops, hand still clasping Gendry’s, as she looks around her in frightened wonder. The falcon grabs a belt from a high branch and drops it into Arya’s waiting hands.

“This must be from Excalibur.”

Gendry nods and glances around, trying to shake the feeling of emptiness from the loss of Arya’s hand in his. He shakes his hand as if to shake of the memory of her palm brushing up against his, “Someone must have taken it….or something…”

Gendry trails off as he crouches to observe a crater he’s stepped into.

Arya sighs, “oh…now we’ll never find Excalibur in time!”

Gendry removes himself from the crater, looks up at his falcon for confirmation, and nods as the falcon gives an affirmative chirp.

“This is a footprint, Arya. A big one. That means an ogre must have taken Excalibur.”

“Those things still exist?!” Arya’s eyes widen and she looks around frantically as if she expects the beast to sneak up behind her.

“We have a two-headed dragon companion, and an ogre surprises you, m’lady?”

Arya glares back at his grin, “So what do we do, _Ser_ Gendry?” Arya snarks in reply.

“We’ll follow the footprint, of course.”

Arya groans in frustration, “This is all your fault, ya know!”

“My fault? How is it…” he trails off as his falcon starts anxiously chirping above their heads.

Arya continues to rant, “Yes…if you hadn’t made us stop! We might’ve…”

Gendry holds out a hand, “Quiet!” he urgently whispers as he tries to listen to the falcon’s message.

Arya continues anyways, but in a quieter tone, “We should have kept going….”

“Shhh!”

“I have to save my sister….”

“Shh! Please, Arya, I need to hear…” the falcon lets out a war cry as an arrow glides across Gendry’s side, slicing though his clothes and the skin underneath.

Gendry screams out in pain as he falls forward from the surprise impact.

Arya’s eyes widen and her face loses color, “Gendry!”

Joffrey’s yells join her’s, “Get them!” he screams, running toward them with his weapon raised above his head.

Joffrey swipes his sword at Gendry’s prone body, but the falcon distracts him as Gendry quickly raises his hammer and strikes Joffrey across the chest. Arya then runs forward, swinging Gendry’s arm around her shoulders as she pulls him up and hastens them down the forest’s path.

Joffrey’s minions barrel towards them, with Joffrey close behind, swiping at the wines in their way. Suddenly, a pain of angry red eyes open on a nearby tree, growling and groaning as it moves to gain sight of its attacker.

More emerge as the trio and their pursuers gain on them. Arya quickly leans Gendry against a tree, grabs a vine, and lassos one of the trees’ claws, pulling it down in enough time to entrap Joffrey and his minions in a wooden cage.

Successful, Arya grabs Gendry and continues hastening them out of this sections of the forest, and away from danger.

**Close to King’s Landing**

Joffrey’s larger group of minions continue leading wagons down the path towards King’s Landing.

In one of the wagons sits Sansa with her head hanging low as she twiddles with the skirt of her dress. She lets out a sad sigh, “My brave sister, please be safe,” she whispers to the sky through the window in her wagon.

The minion driving her wagon pushes himself through the curtain separating his seat form the back of the wagon. He growls with an evil grin as his sword-like claws reach out towards a startled Sansa, “No one can defeat the great Joffrey and his plan to destroy King’s Landing!”

The metal giant pulls away and continues looking at the road ahead.

“You don’t know my sister!” Sansa says to his back in defiance.

But he head still drops in worry as she considers the danger Arya must be in at this very moment. Just as those sad thoughts come to her, a boom of thunder shakes the sky, and a downpour of rain begins to fall.

“Don’t cry, father. Arya has your courage and strength. She’ll find a way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….was it worth the wait?! Are you still mad at me leaving you for so long? I’m so sorry! If it makes you forgive me more….next chapter is sexy times for Gendry and Arya! As always, please leave reviews because they make me happy, and a happy me writes faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the prologue. As you can probably tell, I'm going more in depth and changing up the story a bit to fit our characters a little better. For instance, King Robert is not a drunk who sleeps around; he is very much like a noble King Arthur. You will see many changes to things like that, but I hope you don't hate me too much for making them. Hope you enjoyed! I live off of kudos and comments! :) 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to make me a skin for this fic--because I'm no good at such things--I would send you smiles and light and good energy!


End file.
